Avatar Advice
by ModernLoveIsATacoTruck
Summary: Need help? Have a problem? Have a question about Avatar: The Last Airbender you're dying to ask? Well, ask the charactars themselves! Leave a reply for Aang,Katara,Sokka,Toph,Zuko,Momo,even the cabbage guy! Updated normally, rated T for possible questions
1. PLEASE REFER TO CH2

**Hey! This isn't exactly a story, but an advice...thing. Yeah. All you have to do is review with your problem or question, who you are asking, and your name or 'Anonymous'. Here's who you can ask, and you can also ask any of the Avatar The Last Airbender charactars ;) :**

Sox: A twelve year old girl who loves art, writing, messing around, cats, Avatar: The Last Airbender, friends, family, being a ninja, running around, swimming, volleyball, and getting hyper at night.

D-Dog: A nine year old boy who likes war, weapons, A:TLA, basketball, hunting, baseball, Halo, XBox and most video games, and peacon pie.

Shadow: A four year old cat that likes to sleep, the sun, grass, watching birds, being evil, attacking people, being hyper, and getting her chin and ears scratched.

ATLA Charactars: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Momo, or anyone else...Even the cabbage guy!

**So send in any ****real**** questions, problems, habits, troubles, fanletters, etc. as a review and it could be chosen to be answered. Remember to put your name or Anonymous and who you are asking. You can ask more than one person/animal, too. Here are some examples:**

Dear Sox,

I am addicted to cheese, and it's really annoying. I feel like I have to be eating cheese 24/7, and when I start eating it, I can't stop! Please help!

-BoBtHeBuiLdEr5567

Momo,

You are so cool. Anyways, I am trying to convince my parents to let me get a pet, but they say I'm irresponsible. How can I convince them?

-Anonymous

**Send in reviews! At least three reviews per chapter for now to go on.**

**Peace out.**


	2. skaterchick36 and zukofan2005

**NOTE: I am officially taking off the extra options, so now, please only ask for advice from the charactars of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Thank you.**

**Avatar Advice**

**Okay, so we all know that there's only been two reviews, and we said three, but that's okay. These people have problems that need solving, and we've felt bad having them wait. So, here goes! **

**skaterchick36 said:**

_my name is lauryn and __**i have a question for Toph**__.I love being a tomboy and practically do the same things you do but my mom wants me to be a girly-girl.i hate that,sometimes i wish i could get away from it should i do?_

_PEACE!_

**Toph: **Well, first of all, that stinks. I'm pretty much an expert on how that feels, seeing as I lived my whole life that way up until I met the Gaang. My parents always wanted me to do this, do that, and stay safe. But I wanted more than that. I wanted to live my life however **I** wanted to live it, not how they did.

Now, even though I did it, to get away from it all, I -and most people- don't recommend running away...unless of course, you're involved in saving the world next to the Avatar or something, but even then, you'd seriously need to think ahead. Where would you go? How would you live? _Would_ you live? Please don't run away from home, at least not before thinking about how lucky you are. Some kids are out there on the streets, without any homes to go back to, and you're here talking to me.

Now I'm not saying you don't have a serious problem, because you do, and that's why you need some ways to fix it.

1. Talk to your mom. Let her know how you really feel. If you don't like talking to people straight forward, think of it this way: If you don't, she's just going to keep treating you the same way. Talk to her nicely, though, you don't want to hurt her feelings...I learned that lesson the hard way.

2. Give hints. If you really, REALLY don't want to talk about it AT ALL, then make little hints about it. Whether you're repainting your bedroom or buying clothes, you need to give her some kind of small nudge in the right direction. When she insists that you buy the '_BEAUUUUUUUTIFUL' _pink, flowery wallpaper that you absolutely despise, just sort of let her know you want something different by maybe walking towards the ones that suit you more, or maybe picking it up and looking at it. This is a really good way to let her know what you like, without having to say anything.

3. Don't worry about it too much. It's your life, and you're free to live it however you want. Try to be yourself as much as you can around her, but if you're trying to act girly so you don't hurt her feelings, turn into yourself slowly. Don't make a huge, fast transition or she's going to think something's up.

Well, hope that helped ya out at least kinda. I'm off to kick Snoozle's butt. Later!

**And now, a question for Zuko...**

**zukofan2005 said: **

I need some advice **Zuko.**

Dear Zuko,

First, let me just say that you're my all time favorite charactar in the series. I need some advice from you. I'm the youngest of four daughters and no matter what I do I always feel like second best and pretty much all the time it seems like my parents (who are divorced, by the way) don't really care about me. I don't know what to do or how to deal with it. What should I do?

**Zuko: **Thanks.

Wow, your problem sounds strangely familiar...

That's exactly how I feel about my family. Even though I'm the first born son of the Fire Lord, I always feel so forgotten.

Azula is a firebending prodigy. I mean, I'm pretty good, but she's just...The favorite. Of everyone.

Anyway, enough about me. Here's how to deal with it...

1. Ah. Sibling rivalries. And for your parents' love, too? Pity. I'm not the best on advice, but I'll give it a shot. Talk to your parents, and to your sisters. If you were me, you'd be killed within five minutes, but I'm just going to guess that your family is a bit...easier...than mine. Ask your parents who their favorite is. Usually, they'll say, "I love all of you equally," or something like that. That's when your chance comes. Shoot something back, such as, "Prove it," or "Don't lie. (So-and-so) is your favorite." Something childish. This isn't always the smartest option, but it is one.

2. Do something about it. Ask your mom or dad if they want to do something, like go for a ride or a hike or something fun that you/they like to do. If they like Avatar, sit down and watch the show with them. Make them happy, and at the same time, get yourself noticed.

3. Favorites are the least favorites. You know why I hate Azula so much? Not only is she a brat, she's also my dad's favorite, which really ticks me off. I'm the one who should have been the favorite. First born son, prince of the fire nation, son of Fire Lord Ozai. I should be favorited, not Azula. But things don't work out for me the way I want to, usually. You probably don't want to be hated by your sisters, especially if your parents are divorced. You guys have to stick together. Don't aim for favoritism, just maybe equality. It's better to be even rather than win (unless it's an Agni Kai or something). Family shouldn't fight, try to remember that.

I really hope that I was of some help, and that your problem will be overwith soon.

Best of luck,

Zuko.

**That's all for today!**

**If you have any problems, or have a friend, family member, etc. who does, or if you just have any questions for the charactars about themselves, about the show, or just about whatever, please leave a review or PM: The Confused Airbender. Anonymous or non-anonymous questions are accepted. **

**Thanks, and we hope Toph and Zuko were of some help.**

**-Peace out-**


	3. Tons of People

**NOTE: It takes a while for us to answer all of your wonderful questions, so don't always expect the newest questions to be anwered immediately. We will try to get the answers up as soon as we can, but in the meantime, please be patient. We hope that our answers will be as helpful as possible. Thank you.**

**Let's start...**

**Wario7890 said:**

Dear **Zuko**,

I have a habit of, well, talking. You being a quiety character, I was hoping you could help me.

Wario7890

**Zuko says: **

Dear Wario7890,

Why don't you try to not talk? It's actually not that hard. Here are some ways to stop that feeling of needing to talk:

1. Bite your tongue. Teach yourself a lesson. When you feel the urge to talk when you don't feel it necessary, bite your tongue or your lip or your finger or someone else or something. It'll help by keeping your mouth busy.

2. Talk about something interesting. If you're going to be talking, you might as well have a good conversation with someone. Talk to them about something you're both interested in to keep your tongue moving but not feel too talkitive.

3. Shut up. If you don't want to talk, don't talk. Just...Don't do it.

Yea, so...Hope you'll be less of a talker now.

-**Zuko**

**Phantom2011 said:**

i have a question for **Aang.** How do u always stay so positive?I have been very negitive lately. I know that i should keep thinking positive, but its easier said then done.

i also have another for **Zuko.** You are very confident, how do you do it? As i asked Aang saying im not very postitive, this ties in with it. I have the worst confidence ever. How can i have confidence in myself?

Thank you in advance! :D

**Aang says:**

How do I stay so positive? Hm...Being faced with protecting the world, I try to stay positive as not to go insane. It's not too hard, really. It might be so easy for me because I was raised that way, but I'm sure anyone can stay positive if they try. Here are some tips:

1. Don't stress. If you stress out, it's only going to build more pressure inside of you, until you're just a big ball of negative energy. This is probably the complete opposite of what you want to do. Try meditating, and think about all the good things in life or something that makes you happy.

2. Look on the bright side of things. If you're a glass-half-empty type of person, try to change that. If it's raining outside, that doesn't mean you can't have a good day. There are plenty of great things that life has to offer, and you only have one life, so make sure you live it.

3. Have fun. Do something you love to do or want to try, having fun releases tons of stress, and makes you happy. Don't be afraid to be crazy sometimes. It's one of the best ways to get rid of your negative energy, and of course, it's fun.

Hope I helped!

-**Aang**

**Zuko says:**

To have confidence in yourself, you need to follow these three steps:

1. Believe in yourself. If you give up before you even try, that's not gonna solve anything. If you believe that you can do something great, it will really help you. Trust yourself that you can do whatever it is you need to do, whether it's taking a test or playing a sport. Keep what confidence you have in yourself up and let it build.

2. Like my knife says, Never Give Up Without A Fight. You've got to atleast try, and even if you failed, you'll feel better knowing you gave it your all. And who knows, maybe you'll win.

3. Don't blame yourself. You don't want to make yourself feel bad, it'll make things worse. And the worst possible thing is to make things worse.

I'm not the best at advice, but I hope this at least helped in a way.

-**Zuko**

**KiraMizu08 said:**

Another thing I would like to ask:

(Can it be two characters?)

Zuko and Katara

I'm a very big fan of Zutara!

What do you think about all the Zutara fans around the world? Do you think that maybe you two can be a couple? Or not?

Please write a reason why. (Not the kind of reason "I'm with Aang/Mai" That's obvious)

**Katara says: **

Zuko and I being a couple? Gross! Okay, I'm trying to be mature about this, so here is a list of reasons I DO NOT want to be with Zuko...

1. I am in love with a twelve year old boy with gray eyes and blue arrow tattoos. He's kind, selfless, and not to mention the Avatar. Zuko has been chasing us around the world trying to capture that certain twelve year old boy. He captured him, hurt him, tried to bribe me with my own necklace, kidnapped him, helped KILL him, and so many other things, also, he's a few years older than me, and from the fire nation. So, please explain to me why I'd chose Zuko over Aang?

2. Zuko is evil. And creepy. And not all that attractive.

3. Sokka would kill me, so would the rest of my tribe, and so would Aang. It'd just be kind of strange to be with Zuko, and I've never really liked him. Sorry if I kind of dissapointed you, but it's the truth.

-**Katara**

**Zuko says:**

Katara...Katara...You mean the Water Tribe peasant? Being with me, as a couple? In what universe would the Prince of the Fire Nation be in a couple with a Water Tribe peasant girl? It's just...bleh.

For one thing, she's a peasant, and she doesn't trust nor like me, so the feeling is mutual. Considering all the things I've done to her, her brother, and the Avatar, I doubt she'll ever trust me.

And it's not like I would want to be in a couple with her. Maybe if I was desperate or something. But I know for sure that I'd never be accepted by my nation if we were together. I'd rather be with my nation than a Water Tribe girl.

Another thing is that even though Mai is really gloomy all the time, I like her, I really do. I know she's always had a little crush on me, and now I'm starting to like her. Like Katara said, sorry if you're dissapointed, but we're just not made for eachother. I can see her and the Avatar getting together, though.

-**Zuko**

**zukofan2005 said:**

thank you Zuko ^_^ I know my problem kinda sounds similar to your's

now I have a question for Katara,

Dear Katara,

How do you feel about all the shipping concerning you? Like Kataang, Jetara, Zutara, etc etc. Does it freak you out or anything?

**Katara says:**

Does it freak me out? Yes. Very, very much. Here are my views on the shippings you mentioned:

Zutara: NO. I don't ever want to be with Zuko, he's just...not my type.

Jetara: Jet? Okay, I admit I had a little crush on him at first, but after what he was trying to do back in the forest, I lost interest. I thought I could trust him, but I guess not. I'm thankful for his helping us get Appa back, but that doesn't mean I like-like him again. That's over. Especially since he's...Well, he's partying with Yue...

Kataang: Me and Aang... -blushes- That could work. He's cute, funny, and a great person. And he's the Avatar...Aunt Wu did say I'd marry a very powerful bender. No one's more powerful than the Avatar, right?

Yea, it's pretty freakish that I'm always paired with just about everybody. Hopefully I'll find my true love soon.

-**Katara**

**ACEAMC said: **

Dear Aang,

I never expected that I'd turn to advice from a cartoon charecter in my darkest hour, but what the heck? I've turned to more surreal solutions to my problems before.

I'm absolutely terrible at making and keeping friends. All the people that I've chose to classify as my "best friend" have stabbed me in the back and left me in the dust. people have abused my kindness and generosity to the point that I've become cynical and stand-offish to anyone I hardly know. Don't get me wrong, I do want friends as much as the next guy, but since most of the people I'm forced to live amongst are jerks I don't think I'll be accepted easily. Since you're good at making friends with just about anyone from anywhere, I figure you could help me.

Waiting on a reply,

ACEAMC

P.S. How are things going with you and Katara? You two are one of my favorite couples, and maybe some word on you guys would cheer me up a bit.

**Aang says:**

Ah, trouble with friends. Let's see if I can help you out.

First of all, don't turn to the dark side. You don't want to be friends with people who are jerks to other people, but are nice to you. That will only make YOU seem like one of them, and you really don't want that.

Talk to your friends about how they treat you and how they treat other people. Tell them they've got to stop, or you'd rather not be friends with them. Whether they stop or not will decide if they're true friends.

Keep being friendly, and be a fun person to be friends with. They'll generally be nicer to you.

Hope I helped and Good luck!

-**Aang**

**KiraMizu08 also said:**

How do you find out that you're being Motherly?

I want to ask this to Katara because she's like the "mother of the group. My brother said this to me. He said that I was startig to be like our mother, especially in school. He said that I was starting to be motherly and protective of him...

I didn't even notice this things! I think I'm very irresponsible.

**Katara says:**

It's okay to be motherly, that just means that you really care about the people that you're motherly to.

I'm motherly towards Aang, Toph, and Sokka because I love them. I want them to be safe and taken care of, and I'd hate if anything happened to them. Maybe you're motherly towards your brother because you love him.

Don't worry about it. Next time he tells you that you're acting motherly, tell him that you're sorry, and you just don't want him to get into trouble.

Good luck!

-**Katara**

**SailorSea said:**

Dear all,

I feel kind of depressed because while I do have some variety with friends I never know what to say or have anything interesting to say when I am with my friend and she is with her friends. There is always an awkward silence and I want to become friends with them too

plz help,

AwKwArD sIlEnCeR

**Okay, here's one piece of advice from each member of the Gaang, along with Zuko.**

**Sokka: **Be yourself! Let them like you for who you are and don't change.

**Toph: **Whoa, mega Sokka OOC...But he's right. Try impressing them, show them something cool you can do, or talk about something you like!

**Katara: **Toph...Hm...You could try introducing yourself so you don't feel so awkward around them. If they already know you, tell them more about you. Ask them if they like something that you like, such as Avatar.

**Aang: **Hey, Katara stole my idea! Oh well. Uh...Just try to act natural around them, loosen up a little so it doesn't feel so awkward.

**Zuko: **Walk away and go hang out with some of your other friends.

**Everyone else: **-glares at Zuko-

**Zuko: **What.

**Uh...Hopefully they helped.**

**...**

**Lastly...**

**Miyu Hinamori said:**

a letter to Aang.  
Aang, I'm very curious to know why you lived in the temple with monks. I mean what about your parents? And one more thing: why are you called Air Nomads if you stay in one place namely the temple?  
Just want to say, it was awesome how you dealt with the Fire lord

**Aang says:**

When airbenders are very young, they are taken from their parents to be trained at the temples, mostly girls to the Eastern and Western, and boys to the Northern and Southern. I know it sounds kind of mean, but it's the tradition, and I didn't really have a choice. Usually, airbenders can return to their parents, travel the world, or stay at the temple once they have mastered airbending. But since the monks knew I was the Avatar, and that the war was coming, I was not allowed to return home. I don't even think I had a home to return to by then.

We are called Air Nomads because though airbenders are based at the four temples, they'd usually travel around the world and to the different temples when they were old enough to. So how were all the airbenders killed if they were scattered around the world? I'm guessing all airbenders were called to the temples to help fight off the firebenders.

Thanks, it was hard, and kind of painful.

-**Aang**

**Well, that's all folks!**

**Hope your problems were at least somewhat solved.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
